AIRPLANE CRASH in Ponyville!
by feargamer
Summary: Twilight use the forbidden portal spell and when she opened it, disaster came. Rated m for blood and gore.


"We are ready to take off. *Ccch* Is the runway is clear? Over. *Ccch*" The pilot said. "No, the runway is not clear. I repeat, the runway is not clear." The air control said. "Roger, waiting until the runway is clear." The pilot said. For few minutes, the runway is clear for them.

"212, you may takeoff. The runway is clear." The air control said. "Roger, blasting off.*Ccch*" The pilot said as he put full airplane then flew high into the right altitude.

It is sunny afternoon in ponyville. "Alright twi, ah don't think that's a good idea." A orange earth mare with blonde mane and tail. "Oh, don't worry Applejack, I'm just testing this once. All I got to do is to connect this dimension into other dimension and see if it works. If it does, then I could go to that dimension whatever I want to." A purple unicorn mare known as Twilight said, while she is getting ready to test her new spell. "Alright everypony, stand back." A purple-green dragon said as he move back too. Soon, pinkish purple aura started to glow from Twilight's horn. Then a big flash showed up from the sky then it became a vortex.

"Good balance, check speed. Good. Everything is perfect. Now we could relax and~" the pilot stop speaking and saw a big bright light in front of them. "Turn the plane!" Before he said anything else, the airplane got in the portal and disappears. The portal then disappears.

"What is that screaming sound? It sounds weird." Twilight said, looking around and turning her ears to find the sound. "Ah think it's comin' from that portal." Applejack said with her ears up to find that she is correct. When Twilight and the dragon turned around to see the portal, a huge object came out from the portal."Huh oh." Twilight said, shocked. "It's heading towards cloudsdale." A dragon said.

It is sunny afternoon in cloudsdale. All Pegasi are having a good time up in the sky. Little fillys and colts are playing around until some of the Pegasi hearing a screaming sound. As they are trying to find where the sound coming, they saw a huge object coming towards cloudsdale. "EVERYPONY RUN!" A Pegasus said screaming in horror. The huge object coming so fast that everypony flew as quickly as they can, drop things and grabbing their children.

"What's going on! All systems is out of control!" Pilot said. "What is this pla- sir incoming. The co-pilot pointed in front of cloudsdale and saw a gray color creature in front of the plane.

"DERPY, LOOK OUT!" A mare yelled. Before Derpy could react, the airplane got close to her and she got suck in the left jet engine, making the jet engine rattle and explode.

*BOOM* "Oh no, what have I DONE!" Twilight said, feeling guiltier than being punished by her parents. More importantly, she is more scared if Celestia finds out what happen. "See Twilight, look what you've done, now ponies are going to die. You better do something quick before it's too late." Applejack shouted without her accent.

The screaming of the right engine came close to the Pegasi, making other Pegasi ear bleed and scream in pain.

Inside of the airplane is people screaming in terror and holding the mask that drop in front of them. Others looking at the window seeing fire and smoke on the left and creatures flying away from the airplane on the right. The airplane turbulent is so violent that one of the people hit the chair so hard, it bled from their heads and others puke with and without doggy bags.

Ponies from ponyville look up in the sky and saw a huge object flying towards cloudsdale and aiming at the weather factory. "Oh my Celestia, everypony look up in the sky." The earth mare said in shock. Others all ready saw whats happening, because of the screaming sound.

Pieces from the plane falling down to ponyville during the explosion of the jet engine. Ponies started to run to safety in ponyville, while pieces of the plane destroying rooftops and the ground creating craters. Fire blazing on building, forcing ponies to get out to the opening.

"W-what's going on!" A cyan pegasus with rainbow mane and tail asked herself. When she exit her house, she saw an airplane going towards the weather factory. "What is that thing." She said, shocked of what she is seeing. "Oh no, it's going to crash the weather factory." She said. Then she flew down to ponyville to find her friends.

"Oh no, it's too late. It's already destroying ponyville. Quick, help these ponies move to safety." Twilight said. Twilight, Applejack and the dragon name Spike separated to help the ponies.

"I CAN'T CONTROL THE PLANE! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" The pilot said. "AHHHHHH~" Both pilots screamed and the plane hit the factory, nose first. The two pilots instantly got squash. The people in the airplane is burned to crisp due to an explosion, belts broke off, lifting people up in the air, people getting hit by baggage, knocking them out, and people flying out of the airplane. Baggage from the airplane flew out and things from the bags like clothes flew out.

Ponies evacuate from the weather factory while the airplane is going towards it. Before the others trying to to get out, it was too late for them. The plane crash into the weather factory creating a huge explosion and all rain, snow, hail or anything that involved with weather came out from the exploding factory creating a smoke screen of black smoke, towards ponyville.

*BOOOOM* "Oh my gosh! Ahhhh~" Twilight screamed until it was stop by a hard force push her side. One of the pieces of the airplane was falling on top of Twilight. She almost got crushed, but got saved by that hard force. *BOOOM* The airplane piece hit the ground hard, it made a crater. Twilight turned around to see who push her. "RAINBOW DASH! You ok?" Twilight said while she is picking the cyan pegasus up. "Ah! I think my wing is broken." Rainbow said in pain. "Come on, lets get out of here." Twilight said. They both bolted, dodging pieces of the plane. They both went ahead to town square until they have been stop by air that push them backwards.

The plane falling down to ponyville with pieces falling with it, made ponies from the ground to panic to the max. "BOOOOOM!" The plane hit the town square first and made town hall disappear in a flash. All the people died in the airplane. People that was up in the air, came down to the floor hard, sharp pieces from the airplane cut them though like bullets. One of the people got their head slice. The others got their skin slice off, creating open the plane shatter to pieces creating the town to destroy half of the town they have. The pieces of the plane went through two ponies at a same time, splitting them in half. Other pieces larger than the first came flying down in front of the very small crowd, crushing them like pancakes. A large right jet engine came towards a huge crowd of ponies, sucking most of them and explodes creating blood splatter from the back. Some of the ponies came right in the way of the plane's path, going underneath it and crushing them like a fly that got squash by a shoe. One of the wings split the houses in half.

"Ok ponies, keep movin'." Applejack said while she is directing ponies to safety. Applejack didn't notice the plane is coming towards her until the ponies is coming out of the town in that one path. She couldn't hear the noise that is coming from there, because the ponies is screaming loudly. She stood there, froze as the plane is coming at her. The plane is getting close. Soon, she started bolting to the everfree forest. She suddenly fell right next to a tree. The plane became too close to her. She couldn't move, because she is too scared to move. "AHHH~" That's all she said.

The plane pieces stop flying all around and the plane stop at the edge of the everfree forest.

The town still blazing of fire but stop for a short time, because of the weather from the destroyed weather factory.

"Rainbow dash, go get pinkie pie. I'll go and get rarity." Twilight said. "Oh why I have to go and get pinkie pie?" Rainbow dash said."Rainbow dash!" Twilight scolded. "Fine." Rainbow dash galloped towards the Sugarcube corner.

"Rarity, are you here?" Twilight said, looking around to find rarity. Their is no response. "Rarity, are you in there?" Twilight went in rarity room. The room is dark. Only very little light coming out of the window. "Ahhhhh!" A scream voice came out of nowhere, jumping Twilight. Out of nowhere, Twilight is being choke. "Ah, Rarity it's... me." Twilight said. "Twilight, is that you?" A female voice said. "Rarity, what was that all about?" Twilight said, rubbing her neck. "Sorry Twilight, I thought you were somepony." A white unicorn mare known as Rarity apologized to Twilight. "Why choke me." Twilight said, getting air. "The world is gone insane. I saw things flying and... I thought they were aliens." Rarity said. "Come on, lets get out of here." Twilight said. Both got out of Rarity home and shop. "What happen here? Oh my Celestia. Are these ponies are... dead?" Rarity said, shocked. "Worry about saving yourself, now come on!" Twilight snapped. "Oh my gosh, I forgot about Sweetie belle!" Rarity went into panic. "Don't worry, Sweetie belle is with Big mac and her friends." Twilight said, trying to calm her down. "Oh, ok. As long as they're safe." Rarity said, feeling relieve. Then they both went galloping.

"Pinkie pie? Are you here? Helllloo." Rainbow dash push the door of Sugarcube corner. It is open. The door creaked until it's wide open and Rainbow dash went inside. "Hello, it's anypony here?" Rainbow dash said. She stood there silent until she heard a faint groan. "Pinkie pie!" Rainbow dash shout. She bolted to the noise which came from upstairs. She heard another groan, but loud. The groan came from a pink door. She tried to open the door but it is blocked. "Don't worry pinkie pie, I'm comin'." She said. She couldn't open the door with her strength so she turned around and buck the door wide open. She went inside and saw a huge piece from the airplane made a huge hole, destroyed half of the room. "PINKIE PIE! WHERE ARE YOU!" She yelled, beginning to panic. "R-rainbow...d-d-dash." A pink earth mare raises her hoof with her last strength. Then she went back down, slowly becoming motionless.

"Pinkie pie!" She bolted and taking all the debris out that was on top of her. Under her, Rainbow dash could see blood on the floor. She finally got the debris off of Pinkie pie and pull her out. Pinkie pie moan in pain and gritted her teeth. "Oh my gosh." She balked back, seeing a large gash from Pinkie pie's left belly. "Don't worry Pinkie pie, you are going to be ok. Just stay with me." Rainbow dash said, starting to sob and losing her confidence. "D-d-dash...I-I...I always be watching." Pinkie pie then became weak and motionless. She is pronounce dead. She died on Rainbow's forelegs. "P-p-pinkie pie...d-don't died on me. Please. Pinkie pie!" Rainbow dash's tears is falling on her cheeks and she got no responses. Finally Rainbow dash broke into tears, holding pinkie pie's head tightly and rocking back and forth.

"Hey spike, there you are. Are you alright." Twilight said, worried of Spike. "Yeah, I'm alright." Spike said. "Spike, oh thank goodness you're ok." Rarity said while she is giving a hug to spike. "Hey, um, where's Applejack?" Twilight said starting to get worried about her friends. "I don't know. I was trying to find her but she is nowhere to be found." Spike said. "Lets all find her." Twilight said. "Alright, lets spilt up so we could find her quickly." Spike said. "Alright guys, be careful." Twilight said. All three spilt up in different directions.

As Twilight searched, she found the plane crash site. She went closer to the plane and found a hole. She slowly trot inside. "AHH!" She jumps up in the air. What she saw is a creature that never seen before. It's already dead, so she examines the creature in every seat. She is very disgust. Seeing blood, cuts, open wounds and a foul stench inside of the airplane. She found the exit. She exited out of the plane. She turns towards the front of the air plane and saw an orange pony. She looked at it carefully until she realized it was her friend. "APPLEJACK!" She bolted to her friend. "OH MY GOSH, APPLEJACK ARE YOU ALIVE! SPEAK TO ME!" Twilight went to a panic mode. She saw Applejack is stabbed though her belly. She is bleeding in the front, but mostly in the back. "Twilight, I'm not going to make it." Applejack looked at Twilight. "This is all your fault." Applejack then lifts her forelegs to pull the piece of the airplane that stabbed her. "Ahh!" She scream in pain. "Sorry, very sorry. I'll bring the doctors. I'll be back. Just stay alive." Twilight then gallop to get the doctors.

"I should find Fluttershy to see she is ok." Rarity said while she started to trot to Fluttershy's home. When she made it, the area is not destroyed or anything. *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Rarity knock Fluttershy's door. "Go away!" A voice said. "Fluttershy, it's me, Rarity. Are you ok in there darling?" Rarity said. The door suddenly opens. "Oh Rarity, thank Celestia you are ok. A yellow pegasus with pink mane said, giving Rarity a hug. "I'm just here to make sure you are ok." Rarity said. "Are the girls ok." Fluttershy said. "Twilight and Spike are ok. I don't know about the others, but I'm sure they all ok." Rarity said. "Oh, that's good, I think." Fluttershy said. "I gotta go, Twilight needs my help to find the others. Ok darling." Rarity said. "Oh, ok. Be careful." Fluttershy said. "Thanks Fluttershy." Rarity started trotting away from Fluttershy's house.

Twilight brought the doctors to help Applejack. Then they took her to the medical tent. "I hope Applejack is ok." Twilight said. "Yeah, me too." Spike said. As they watched Applejack being taken to the tent, Twilight saw Rainbow dash. "Rainbow dash...are you crying?" Rainbow dash looked up. "Where's Pinkie pie?" Twilight asked. Rainbow dash took a moment, and then she said "She didn't make it." Rainbow dash said while she started to cry more. Twilight's heart scattered into million of pieces when she heard what Rainbow dash said. "What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Twilight kick the small piece of the airplane sending it up high in the air and disappear in the forest. She started to cry. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!*SOBBING*" Twilight hit the ground 3 times and went down, holding her mane tightly.

"Twilight." Rainbow dash said. Twilight looked up at Rainbow dash, tears flowing down her cheeks. "What did you do." Rainbow dash said, becoming angry. "I-I-I~" Twilight got cut off. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" Rainbow dash yelled at Twilight. "I was doing a test of my new spell. I made a portal that could take me to another dimension. Suddenly, this came." Twilight finish her explaining. "WHY THE FUCK YOU DID THAT! YOU NOT ONLY KILL PINKIE PIE, YOU KILL ALMOST HALF THE PONIES AND DESTROYED HALF OF PONYVILLE!" Rainbow dash let out her rage to Twilight. "But I~" Twilight got cut off again. "RRRRR!" Rainbow dash growled, wanting to hit her, showing her veins and muscles. "GO TO HELL TWILIGHT!" She then stomping her hoof out to where Applejack as been taken there. Twilight just looked at Rainbow dash, shocked of hearing those words.

20 minutes of crying Twilight, went to her shelter to go to bed but she got stopped by a male doctor. "Are you Twilight sparkle?" The doctor said. "Yes, that's me. Twilight said. "Is this a good time to talk?" The doctor said. "Yeah. Is this about Applejack?" Twilight asked. "Apparently yes." He said. "What happen?" She said, worried about her. "Applejack...she didn't make it. I'm sorry. She was too weak to stay alive." He said, disappointed. Twilight stood there froze with her eyes wide. "WHHHHYYYY!" She screamed on top of her lung, making other ponies startled. Soon, she gallop out to the area. "lady, wait!" The doctor said. Twilight still continue to gallop.

On the sundown, Twilight went on top of the cliff. "This is all my fault. Why, whhyiee." She came close to the edge. She looked down and saw a drop. "Everypony hates me. All because of this stupid spell. "I'm sorry Pinkie pie. I'm sorry Applejack. I'm sorry everypony. *SIGNING* Goodbye ponyville, goodbye everypony. Goodbye mom and dad." Soon she stood up on her hindlegs and spread her forelegs out, looking like a cross. She leans forward. "Twilight NO!" A voice yelled. She fell down to the drop and hit her head first. Blood spilled out from her head and she blacked out.

In the morning. Twilight woke up in bed and the room looks like a tent. She got bandages around her head and a huge blood stain on the side. "What happen? Huh, where am I. Twilight said, asking question to herself. "You are at the medical tent." A voice said. Twilight flinch and saw a white unicorn. "Oh rarity, it's you." Twilight said. "Twilight. You did this." Rarity said, crying. "Did what?" Twilight asked, confused. "Oh, don't play stupid! You destroyed ponyville, you killed ponies. You even kill Pinkie pie and Applejack, all because of that STUPID spell. I don't even know how I going to tell Big mac and Applebloom. They are going to be heartbroken. They're probably worry sick about Applejack." Rarity started to cry more, sniffling her words. Twilight didn't say anything. She just looked down, remembering things. "You save me?" Twilight said. "Yes I did. I heard you crying when you bolted out. I followed you and I saw you about to jump off the cliff. I tried to save you but you already jumped off. So I use magic to catch you, but you got hit in the head. I tried hard as I can to take you here. I found Rainbow dash. She got a cast on her left wing. I went up to her and she told me everything." Rarity finished and started to calm down, but she became mad. "But why you save me?" Twilight said. "Because I don't want to lose somepony again." Rarity trotted out of the tent. "Oh, I forgot. Celestia wants to talk to you." Then Rarity disappeared. Then Rainbow dash came up. "If Rarity wasn't there, you've already been dead, but lucky she save you. I will never forget this Twilight." Rainbow dash left the tent. Spike just looked at Twilight, crying, then he looked away and left.

The next day, Rarity, Rainbow dash, Big mac, Spike, sweetie belle (right next to Rarity), Applebloom (crying next to Big mac), Fluttershy, and all the ponies from ponyville and cloudsdale are in Celestia Throne room with Twilight in the middle. Celestia is sitting on her throne with Luna next to her. "Twilight, you did very wrong to use the forbidden spell. I have no choice but to put you in punishment for 2 years. First thing you do is to clean ponyville. Twilight, I'm very disappointed. Now leave. Celestia said.

Two days from the devastate plane crash. Ponies who survived help recover ponyville and the plane. Twilight spend most of her days cleaning ponyville. Sadly, ponies that live in ponyville, some of the ponies died and it took them to cemetery. Ponies that lived in cloudsdale, most of them died and took them to cemetery too. But Pegasuses is not losing hope as they are recovering cloudsdale. The others, helped ponies clean the mess.

**The End**


End file.
